


【全球门将保护协会】番外 啤酒与马黛茶与爱

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 阿老师x渣叔
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Jürgen Klopp





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 啤酒与马黛茶与爱

阿利松x克洛普——啤酒与马黛茶与爱

盛夏的马德里之夜，红军利物浦终于能够登顶欧洲，向全世界宣告欧洲三大苦已经是足球节目中的盘点历史了。唯一不太圆满的是，组委会选择中立的银色纸片，没有伊斯坦布尔的那场红色浪漫。  
因为大家默认了萨拉赫的信仰，所以没有要求他和洛夫伦按照利物浦传统在奖杯面前接吻，但是队长亨德森和队花拉拉纳没躲过队友的起哄。亨德森见过斯科特尔和阿格夺冠后在更衣室舌吻的难解难分，正当想如何从舌吻讨价还价成接吻时，热情奔放的拉拉纳贴在队长的脸颊边，“啵”了一口，既然是利物浦的传统——左手金杯右手爱人——亨德森拦住拉拉纳，和他一起向镜头展示冠军的奖牌。  
阿利松也想这样和爱人一起为庆祝而接吻，像杰队和阿隆索、亨德森和拉拉纳那样，可他的另一半克洛普，这支王者之师的主教练，他们两个人的爱情是不可能在利物浦公开的。  
正当他准备收齐酸涩的心情去跟别人庆祝时，克洛普结束部分采访，冲着阿利松跑过来了，阿利松下意识的微微弯腿，让心爱的他顺着上树。  
“sweetie，我们是冠军！”场地里那么吵闹，渣叔靠在阿利松耳边大吼大叫，反正别人也听不见对吧。  
“我爱你。”阿利松热烈的表达自己的爱意，但渣叔在自己脸颊落下一吻后，说了一句阿利松听不懂的话，应该是德语，阿利松听不懂，算了，每个人都有自己的小秘密。  
利物浦的主教练和主力门将是怎么走到一起的呢？事情还得追溯到2018年的夏天，基辅之夜后因为护犊子等多方面的压力，克洛普去克罗地亚度假，跟男朋友科瓦奇吵架，然后分手了。  
虽然利物浦在新赛季开始后各项赛事都比较顺利，渣叔一边看录像一边抽烟，放空自己乱成麻的脑子，于是忘了办公室的门没有锁，一些烟雾顺着门缝飘出去了。训练中感到不舒服的阿利松结束理疗后，闻到了曾经舍友什琴斯尼身上熟悉的味道——这是谁抽了那么多烟。他顺着烟味找到了自己主教练的办公室，阿利松犹豫了一会，他应该尊重渣叔的个人习惯，又想起来什琴斯尼的黑暗过去，他还是敲门:“boss。”  
“进来吧。”渣叔掐灭了烟头:“你有事吗？”  
“刚按摩完，准备回去，boss，你不要抽这么多了。”  
“我……只是心情不好……”  
“那……我走了？”  
“再见。”  
再后来，大家一起去西班牙拉练，训练之余还搞了卡拉ok大赛，唱歌最难听的那个要去收拾训练器材，真是一个赛一个的难听，负责后勤的大爷倒是很开心有人帮他刷鞋。  
轮到阿利松拿起话筒时，阿尔贝托-精神巴西人-隆包之子小隆包-莫雷诺比出5的手势:“就给你五句的机会，五句啊。”  
绿洲乐队的don't look back in anger在阿利松嘴里唱出来就是那么的好听，小隆包也就忘了五句话的要求，和队友起哄让阿利松再来一首。  
他拿起吉他，弹唱了当年一群小伙子在心仪女孩家楼下弹唱的巴西情歌。  
搞事担当洛夫伦敏锐的发现阿利松眼神不对:“说吧，对谁唱的。”阿利松红着脸摇头:“没有给谁唱啊。”整个上半身恨不得和萨拉赫黏在一起的他说:“come on，搞队友又不是什么大事。”  
阿利松瞥见渣叔笑的特别开心，用手捂着脸，心里默默说:我不想搞队友，我只想搞教练。  
这种暗恋的小心思被阿利松分享给了什琴斯尼。  
“啥？”什琴斯尼正坐在床上和佩林打《刺客信条》，腾不出手来，只好开了外放：“我和马蒂亚打游戏呢，有事快说。”  
“我暗恋一个人，尤……”  
“上啊，日哦跳错了楼……啥……尤……尤尔根……你大半夜给我打电话就为了说你喜欢你们主教练？”什琴斯尼和佩林双双被红色标记的反派人物杀死，佩林也不再重启游戏了，关了电脑听阿利松说心事:“你听阿老师说嘛。”  
“谢谢你，林妹妹。”  
“再说一边！不要叫我妹妹！”佩林想起什琴斯尼把床笫之间的话语告诉密友就生气，一脚把什琴斯尼踹下床。  
“你俩能不能听我说话！”  
佩林用眼神示意什琴斯尼今晚不用上床在地板上睡得了:“好了，你说吧。”  
“当初傻大个怎么追的你，我是知道的，我觉得我对渣叔有了同样的想法。他略谢顶，还有肚子，胡子拉碴的，你说我喜欢这个类型的，是不是不好啊？”阿利松一边挤痘痘，一边紧张的说着心里话。  
“你还骂我傻大个，我说你们利物浦的别一个个有情感问题就来找我好不好，我不是你们梅尔伍德雇的心理咨询师。我跟你说，只要你不lian童，你喜欢只拖鞋都跟别人没关系，你脑壳是瓦特了还是被地铁闸门给挤了。”总是大力出奇迹式开导别人的什琴斯尼喷完阿利松后就挂断电话，可怜兮兮的求佩林让他上床。  
从那以后，伟大的阿利松同志开始做各种健康小点心，夜深人静时放在渣叔办公室门口，有时候用不惯用的手去写几句情诗贴在饭盒上，久而久之，梅尔伍德就流传开有神秘人士追求渣叔的八卦消息。  
洛夫伦想在更衣室里设套炸出来那个神秘人，可国际比赛日让他忘了这一茬，专心致志的喷英格兰和西班牙，然后让欧足联禁赛一场，气得儒雅的达利奇把他骂得抬不起头。  
阿利松没有比赛任务，他又一次作“案”时，一回头，渣叔一脸平静的看着他:“这下人赃俱获了，走吧，进屋谈谈。”  
他像等待宣判死刑的犯人一样忐忑，渣叔说:“任何一份真挚的感情都应该值得去珍惜，更何况这份情义太真实了，让我无法承受。”  
这让阿利松有点难过，这是没戏了？  
渣叔看到了阿利松失落的表情:“我五十岁了，看过了很多人，所以有这么一份感情降落在我面前时，我是会怀疑我这个身材走样的糟老头子能不能配的上那个年轻的人。”  
“小肚子靠着睡觉也很舒服的。”阿利松紧张的手心出汗。  
渣叔走到阿利松身边，捏了捏他的鼻尖:“你要跟我交往吗？”  
“好啊。”  
就这么着，阿利松和他的教练克洛普谈起了恋爱，克洛普十分坦诚的将自己和拜仁主教练科瓦奇的狗血恋爱经过还有喜欢低音炮都告诉了阿利松，阿利松也告诉了自己还在读书时和班里最漂亮的女生谈了几年恋爱。  
得益于什琴斯尼没事就大嘴巴说个不停以及克洛普有过前男友，两个人更深层次的交流进行的很顺利，都爽到飞升，阿利松用大手轻柔渣叔松弛的肚皮:“果然和想象中一样柔软。”  
整支球队团结一致拿下了俱乐部历史上的第六个欧冠冠军，在球场high完以后，大家又返回更衣室庆祝。  
几个巴西人和精神巴西人小隆包坐在一起，排队等待菲尔米诺给大家染头发，因为他是全队最能捯饬发型的人。  
法比尼奥看着阿利松的短发，摸了摸自己的光头，默默的和小隆包换了位置，但费米让法比尼奥抬头，把他下巴上的小胡子染成红色:“一边玩去吧。”  
萨拉赫在一边嚯嚯洛夫伦，那洛夫伦乐得让他折腾自己的头发，顺便偷几个吻，让菲尔米诺看到后，梅尔伍德唯一指定发型师瞬间爆炸:“都他妈给老子放下喷雾，老子买的喷雾不是你们调情用的道具！你们这是在挑战我的专业！”法老王和世一卫只好乖乖排队等费米的专业服务。  
大家顶着红发上了大巴车，在大巴车上蹦蹦跳跳唱唱歌，俱乐部提前预定好了宴会厅，还邀请了歌手为大家演唱助威歌曲，当然家人们也被允许今晚进入酒店和他们的英雄团聚。  
队友们起哄，让阿利松上去唱歌，兑现赛前立的flag——赢球就给大家弹唱。利物浦好声音自然不会推辞，坐在高脚椅上为吉他试音:“为我们的队长队花，momo和德扬，献上一首you must love me。”  
萨拉赫红着脸给阿利松打call，拉拉纳心安理得靠在亨德森怀里拍视频。  
克洛普自然知道阿利松是唱给他听的，他端着啤酒，笑开了花。殊不知他的笑容已经被洛夫伦拍下，在排除阿利松的群聊里分享。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:艹，搞教练，牛逼，这是真牛逼。  
梅尔伍德第一美:我觉得我搞队长就够刺激了……  
荷兰唯一指挥官:你们这样编排教练好吗？  
欧元取代法币:不不不你们没有发现问题所在，亚当说是他搞得队长，@只会回传亨德森，队长你能忍吗？  
只会回传亨德森:谁给我改的群昵称！  
外场球员聊的起兴，结束演唱后，阿利松把吉他交给工作人员，正准备喝点马黛茶时，前任红军门将雷纳拖家带口的来求合影，既然是前辈，阿利松很尊重的说:“应该是我去找您合影。”  
36岁的老门将一脸慈爱的看着他的后辈:“客气啥，一日为红，终身为红。对了，把西蒙叫过来，我们一起合影。”  
正在和太太试吃甜品的米尼奥莱被抓来合影，雷纳还把他的前辈杜德克请来一起拍了红军门将组的大合照。  
“那啥，卡里乌斯没来？”雷纳还是很关注老东家这些个同行的。  
米尼奥莱摇头:“他不想给大家添堵，本来马德里可以是庆祝我们卫冕的日子。”  
杜德克拍了拍其他三个现役门将的肩膀:“活着就行。”  
夜深了，睡了的睡，没睡的自然要继续搞事，阿利松直接去了克洛普的房间等他。  
作为主教练的克洛普要处理很多事，一看在他屋里是洗的香喷喷围着浴巾的男朋友，德国老男人扔掉帽子，把阿利松扑倒在床上:“头疼。”  
阿利松顺手按摩他的太阳穴:“我的冠军教练，您喝了多少？”  
“不多，就是养金鱼的量。”其实克洛普真没喝多少啤酒，就是应付一波波的采访让他难受:“我想听你在唱一遍你唱的那首歌。”  
好嘛，刚开口，克洛普的手机又响了，阿利松看到备注就蒙圈了——科瓦奇。  
克洛普歪头亲了亲阿利松的左手无名指，然后开外放跟科瓦奇聊天:“有事？”  
“祝贺你和利物浦拿冠军了！估计你得忙一阵子，所以这点才给你打电话？打扰你和你的小男友了？”毕竟利物浦打拜仁是干干净净，所以科瓦奇输得是心服口服。  
“你那领队女友没嫌你吵？”克洛普跟科瓦奇开玩笑，那边的拜仁主帅笑的很开心:“她在准备友谊赛的东西。”  
“我不要听你们俩说话了！”阿利松有点吃醋，他小声抱怨，克洛普笑了:“有时间再说，我男朋友吃醋了。”  
收线后，阿利松又后悔了，他应该尊重克洛普的私生活，更何况科瓦奇真的跟渣叔没什么。  
本来只是缓和气氛的一个亲吻，在夺冠之夜却被酒精催化成了情欲，克洛普趴在阿利松身上，摩擦彼此的下半身。阿利松顺着失去弹性的皮肤向下抚摸，与自己完全不同的手感让他着迷，让克洛普有点失去耐心:“别摸了。”  
阿利松在衣领能盖住的锁骨位置咬了一口:“yes，我吃醋了，所以你要补偿我。”但手上还是用润滑给渣叔扩张。  
“想要什么体位？”  
他靠在他的教练耳边，用克洛普最喜欢的低音炮说:“我想射在里面，让我的教练怀上我的孩子。”说完这话阿利松很心虚，他担心克洛普不能接受这样的dirty talk。  
可阿利松根本不知道克洛普多么会玩，这点刺激不是问题。克洛普握着阿利松的手，放在自己的小腹上:“就看孩子daddy努力程度了。”  
阿利松翻身把克洛普压在身下，扶着小兄弟长驱直入，见渣叔表情由不适变为享受后，阿利松开始慢慢抽插，不停的亲吻与抚摸渣叔的身体。  
两个人做了很多次，产生的默契让阿利松很快找到了前列腺的位置，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，年轻的职业球员给年长者带来无尽的快感，渣叔的嘶吼声越来越大。即将高潮时，阿利松停下了动作，渣叔轻轻给了他一脚表示不满，巴西人摇摇头，站起来把渣叔抱在怀里，让下半身成为俩人唯一的链接处。被更深层进入的快感让渣叔浑身颤抖，紧紧的抱住他:“你……慢点……”  
“不行。”阿利松更加大力的向上顶弄他的教练，克洛普也用呻吟声回应他的恋人，以至于他也不知道自己什么时候射了第一发。借着不应期的剧烈收缩，阿利松加快动作，在渣叔体内释放。  
两个人倒在床上，阿利松亲吻克洛普的额头，帮他顺气，气氛很甜蜜。  
殊不知，在门外有几个围观群众已经拍下了阿利松进入渣叔房间的画面，特指某cp之子和某埃及艳后。  
渣叔平复下呼吸，提议去浴室来一发，阿利松打横抱起渣叔，将他轻轻放在瓷砖墙边，从背后进入他。  
面前是冰凉的墙壁，身后是炙热的爱人，克洛普爽到边砸墙边哭，身体发不上力想要下落，但阿利松每次又能将他顶回原位。  
一夜无眠。  
大家在酒店餐厅集合吃早饭，亨德森和拉拉纳一脸纵欲过度的虚弱，萨拉赫更是靠在洛夫伦怀里睁不开眼，阿利松心虚的坐在巴西帮中，偏偏小隆包还非得凑过来跟他说话，搞得他脸更红了。  
收拾行李准备飞回利物浦，阿利松走在萨拉赫和洛夫伦中间，洛夫伦复读机一样的喊:“momo。”非要和萨拉赫坐在一起，阿利松只好给他俩让开，洛夫伦和萨拉赫牵牵小手找座位。  
洛夫伦嘱咐大家在巡游初期不要太激动，以免进城后没有体力去high，他还特意跟大家说:“就去年我们回国庆祝，维达站车顶棚上蹦跶，司机一加速，他差点滑下去，幸好，他的门将男友苏巴西奇完成他人生中最重要的一次扑救，维达站起来后，苏巴西奇指着自己的脸颊求一个吻作回报。”洛夫伦指了指自己的脸，萨拉赫不想理他，但队友在起哄，他只好顺了洛夫伦的意思。  
“就像这样。要我说，找另一半就得找像momo还有苏爸还有我们阿老师这样的门将。”  
小隆包坐到阿利松身边，故意撒娇:“阿老师~人家也想要门将男友力的抱抱~”  
阿利松根本猜不到小隆包的套路:“你要干嘛？”  
“人家都要走了，你都不肯抱抱我嘛~”  
好吧，莫雷诺确定要离队了，一个充满祝福的拥抱总是应该给他的，阿利松张开双臂，抱住了小个子的西班牙人，顺手揉了揉他的后脑勺:“希望你一切顺利啊。”  
小隆包故作夸张的抹眼角:“我要是在遇见我老婆之前遇见你，我肯定跟你在一起。门将的怀抱真的是太温柔了。”  
被意外点名的米尼奥莱摘下耳机和眼罩:“谁喊门将？”  
小隆包窜到米尼奥莱怀里:“人家也要西蒙抱抱。”实际上是在米尼奥莱肢体的掩护下发群聊消息。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:阿老师胸口的红印子简直没眼看。  
瑞士小鲨鱼:所以你刚才作妖是有别的目的？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:临走之前不得把阿老师诈出来我走的不安心。  
可怜的阿老师根本不知道他的队友是怎么算计他的。  
克洛普和亨德森一起举杯走下飞机，坐在敞篷大巴上是亨德森和拉拉纳一起坐在车头，渣叔拎着瓶润嗓子的啤酒坐在角落里，旁边是萨拉赫和洛夫伦，阿利松正在找位置时，洛夫伦踢开沙奇里:“阿老师，这边有个空位！”  
洛夫伦和克洛普都冲他招手，他只好坐过去。  
所有人都忘了洛夫伦在飞机上的嘱咐，刚开始就high起来，克洛普腿朝外坐着，阿利松想起洛夫伦提到苏巴西奇最神扑救，下意识的把腿分开挡在克洛普身后，这样车一停顿，克洛普就可以倒在自己怀里。  
“不用这么紧张，你心爱的尤尔根摔不下去的。”洛夫伦唾弃道。  
“啥？”阿利松有点震惊。  
“刚才偷偷摸摸亲教练的是谁啊？”  
阿利松害羞的离开座位，冲到车中间，对着接受采访的范迪克就是亲一口，范迪克整个人都不好了，不过记者没觉得意外，毕竟利记传统就是亲亲抱抱举高高。  
相比较没羞没臊亲亲我我的亨德森与拉拉纳，阿利松太害羞了，坐在远离克洛普的位置与队友庆祝。  
利记好声音:你们都知道了？  
埃及艳后:你当我们瞎啊？你看boss的眼神根本不对。  
瑞士小鲨鱼:我们还等着你公开呢，你凭本事当主力，秀个恩爱怕啥流言蜚语，是吧？  
海报制作专家:就是就是！  
荷兰唯一指挥官:我怕boss打断我的腿。  
花车开回梅尔伍德，大家精疲力尽的躺在座位上，阿利松小声对克洛普说:“他们都知道了。”  
“知道就知道呗。”克洛普相当坦荡:“咱俩都单身，谈个恋爱又没错。”  
有国家队比赛的回国，没比赛的回家养伤，克洛普看着亨德森和拉拉纳乘车离开，洛夫伦特别开心的当萨拉赫的专属车夫，他转身握住阿利松的手，十指相扣，将马德里之夜的所有心情留在梅尔伍德，开车回家，为下个赛季拿回第一个联赛冠军积蓄爱与能量。  
——end——


End file.
